


Splinters

by KrystalGhost



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalGhost/pseuds/KrystalGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a bit awkward but it's cute. (Quick Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splinters

 

    If it weren’t for Nick’s quick reflexes she’d be a rabbitcicle now.  Judy took in the aftermath of the cross Tundratown chase they had just wrapped up, Their perp was currently knocked out in his speed boat with a tranq-dart stuck in his back and his boat securely tied to the dock. The bull elephant was far too large for the pair to move on thier own, so they were stuck waiting on another car to come get him. She brought her knees up into Nick’s winter patrol coat and shivered, as her rust colored partner rummaged through thier cruiser for a blanket to warm her up more.  With a sigh she leaned against the pillar she was sitting in front of on the dock and replayed the moments leading up to this one.

 

The Perp, a drug dealer, had just jumped into his speed boat and was pulling away at a high speed, Judy did the only thing she could think of at the moment; grab the rope that was still on the dock trailing after the boat . She remembered Nick screaming at her to let go as she was dragged up the dock until she was able to plant her feet on a pillar. When she stopped though, the rope didn’t, the rope continued to race after the boat and in the process made Judy’s poor paws feel like they were about to burst into flames. Nick, miraculously, some how managed to wrap the last few feet of rope around another pillar. The boat slammed to a halt, but the violent action caused Judy to lose her grip as well as her footing and tumble over the edge of the dock into the frigid sea water below. The next thing she knew, Nick had her by the scruff of the neck and was pulling her into his arms as she coughed up salt water.

 

“You Idiot!” He hissed at her, obviously angry but more worried about his partner and dearest friend.

 

“Did we catch him?!” She gasped between coughs, trying to peer over the fox’s shoulder.

 

“Did we catch him?” He echoed with a sigh. “Yeah… I managed to get a shot on him before I saw you fall in. I swear Carrots you’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days.” He scolded good naturedly.

 

Judy watched as Nick answered their CB and snarled at the speaker in frustration. She snuggled deeper into his coat, it smelled like those cherry popcicles he always ate. She giggled at the thought of how far they’ve come since that first day.

 

“What are you giggling about?” Nick asked as he dumped the finally found blanket on Judy’s head.

 

A muffled “Nothing.” was his reply. “What are you so grumpy about?” Judy asked in return as her grey head popped out from the thick blankets depths.

 

“Just found out our backup is stuck in the tunnel due to a wreck and can’t be here for about another thirty minutes.” Nick snorted as he sat down next to her. “I hit Mr. Long Schnoz with an hours worth. He’s been out for about fifteen, I’ll let you do the...What _Are_ you doing?” He asked as he watched his partner pick at her raw paws.

 

“These splinters are driving me nuts…” She grunted, “And I can’t seem to get a hold on any.” She pouted as she switched paws to try picking rope fibers out of the other one.

 

“You should wait on the Medics…” He mused, “But,” He reached out and grabbed her by the arm to bring her closer to him. “Give it here, my claws are sharper than yours, maybe I can get a few.”

 

With a defeated sigh she let him pull her to him. “Thanks.”

 

Sharp as his claws were, his paws were bigger and thus not much help either.

 

“Argh, Screw it!” He barked before shoving his muzzle into the soft palm of her paw.

 

He felt Judy jump in surprise but was more focused on gently nibbling with his front teeth to get a hold on one of the stubborn fibers.

 

“AH-HA!” He cheered as he pulled one out between clenched teeth and spit it over his shoulder. He repeated the process a few more times.

 

“Ouch!” Judy yelped as she tried to jerk her paw away but Nick had a firm grip.

 

“Sorry.” He murmured as he began to lick the spot he was working on. When he felt Judy jerk again he glanced up as he continued licking and froze. He couldn’t judge the look on her face. Her free paw was over her mouth and he violet eyes were wide and teary.

 

“What?” He asked as his tongue slowly retreated back into his mouth.

 

He was answered by the grey doe turning an interesting shade of pink and shivering while hurriedly shaking her head “No.”

 

Did he scare her? He was, in a sense, _tasting_ her. Foxes did eat rabbits at one time...That thought made his stomach drop but he wasn’t about to show his worry. He pressed harder for an answer. “Carrots…”

 

“N-nothing.” She squeaked then cleared her throat, her face seeming to return to it’s normal chipper state. “Don’t worry about it. Can you do this paw now?” She asked as she offered him her other paw.

 

He narrowed his eyes at her while she smiled wider at him.

 

“Ok.” He let her switch paws. With a sigh, he pushed the thought of her being scared of him into the back of his mind. If she was scared of him she wouldn’t let him continue with her other paw...right?

 

That train of thought was derailed when the situation repeated itself moments later. Judy yelped, Nick apologized and absentmindedly tried to soothe the injury with his tongue, Judy shivered and jerked. This time hiding her face in the blanket. Nick stared at her in near shock.

 

“C-Carrots?” He mentally kicked himself for stuttering.

 

When she shook her head again and squeaked another, “Nothing.” It hurt him even more.

 

Judy must have sensed his distress because she emerged from the blanket with a look of concern.

 

“Nick?” She turned her paw in his and gently squeezed it to get his attention. When he focused on her she asked gingerly, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Do I scare you still?” The question tumbled from his mouth with a hurt growl as he jerked away from her.

 

“What?” She was stunned.

 

“You heard me.” He snapped while he turned his back to her, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his head on his crossed arms.

 

He heard her stand up and the blanket fall to the ground. Then he felt Judy flop against his back and drape her arms around his neck.

 

“Nick, I let you put your mouth around my throat. Why on Earth would you think I was scared of you taking care of me?” He felt her lift her paw to look at it.

 

“Maybe you thought I was tasting you?” He muttered into the crook of his elbow with a shrug.

 

He felt her laugh reverb through his back.

 

“No, I wasn’t thinking that. It tickled…” He barely caught that last part because she mumbled it into his shoulder.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me that?!” He huffed as he reached around and grabbed her, pulling her into his lap.

 

“It’s Embarrassing!” She whined as she smacked her paws to her forehead in an attempt to hide. “Ow. ow. Ow.”

 

“Give them here.” Nick groaned with a roll of his eyes while he easily caught both of Judy’s paws in one of his and used the other to squeeze her shoulders closer to him so she couldn’t escape. She didn’t keep quiet this time. This time she shrieked, giggled and wiggled around in his lap while he chuckled between licks with a sly grin on his snout.

 

“Ahem.”

 

The pair froze. Looking slowly over Nick’s shoulder they saw their backup had arrived. Officer McHorn quirked an eyebrow as they looked behind him to see his elephant partner trying not to die of laughter at the scene before her. They turned their attention back to their position and sprang up and apart like someone lit their tails on fire.

 

“Forget you saw anything.”

 

“Perp’s in the boat. He’ll be waking up soon.”

 

“Officer Wilde is taking me to get my injuries checked.”

 

“Keys please.”

 

“You already have them.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Here’s your coat.”

 

“Don’t forget the blanket.”

  
“Got it.”

* * *

 

_Small edit- Thank you Thorno for reminding me Bunnies don't have actual paw Pads XD_


End file.
